Becoming Kagome
by Kagome Chronicles
Summary: When a snake demon's venom erodes the purity in Kagome's soul, her and Inuyasha must go on a secret journey to find a cure. But what starts off as a serious mission turns into one of the funnest adventures of their lives. She's crude, she's sassy and she's sure as hell gonna drive him crazy in the best way possible. (Non-traditional take on the "corrupt Kagome" theme).
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Lost in Yourself**_

 **Note:** **This story takes place smack dab in the middle of their journey, but before Inuyasha gains the ability to use the barrier breaking Red Tessaiga.**

 **Just wanted to clarify that this WILL NOT be the stereotypical angsty corrupt Kagome fic. I have plans for this to be fun and adventurous. So don't expect the traditional take. (Well, except in this chapter. This chapter is definitely a bit more serious, but trust me. The next one won't be).**

Inuyasha ran, the fear and rage bellowing through him like a new found strength, pushing himself to be faster and more alert as he continued down the dirt path. He could smell him, the putrid scent of smoke and sewage filling the hanyou's sensitive nose, and in the back of his mind, he could _hear_ the cackle of that self-proclaimed snake king. His pale green eyes with the deep slit in the middle were metaphorically staring Inuyasha down menacingly, hissing as his flat, thin tongue poked out from between his lips. And while everything about him had haunted the silver-haired man since their last meeting, he wasn't scared _of_ him in the way of fearing his power and abilities. In fact, Inuyasha had no doubts about being able to slice him down. It was the fact that, while Inuyasha had frolicked off to meet up with Kikyo, this snake king had slithered in and taken Kagome, flaunting off his new "prize" when the hanyou had returned before taking off to who knows where. And it had been days before Inuyasha was able to pick up on his scent again. He was scared for Kagome. Snake demons were nasty and cruel, and he wouldn't doubt that the priestess wasn't unharmed. He could only hope that whatever that snake had done was irreversible.

He continued to run until he came upon a modest, dark-wood mansion sitting in the middle of a swampy lake. It was at least three stories high, and looked as if each floor was the size of ten normal huts. The snake king's scent was everywhere, and it clouded everything else, making it impossible to even smell Kagome. But he knew she was in there. His instincts were going crazy. Save her. Kill him.

He had pretty much abandoned the rest of the gang when he smelled the snake, running at speeds no one was sure he had ever reached before, so he knew he was going in alone. But he hadn't wanted to slow down in case Kagome was severely injured.

So, Inuyasha leaped over the lake, reaching the front porch of the mansion, where he proceeded to kick down the door violently, sniffing in aggressively before following the demon's scent to the top floor. The interior had vines growing all around, looking as though it had been abandoned. However, when he took a step onto the third floor, he stopped momentarily, taking in the scents around him and realizing that something was different. It smelted vaguely better, and after sniffing the air a few times, his pointed nose sticking up into the air, he realized he could smell _her._ Her delicate scent was mixed in with the demon's strong one. She was here. And so was the king.

He continued to follow both, bursting into the door at the end of the hallway, which revealed to him a room larger than any of the others. And at the end, was Kagome, her wrists chained to the wall above her head. She was wearing a black kimono, her schoolgirl outfit cast out in the corner. And that's when he noticed that it was torn and red with her blood. Still, the girl was still standing up, giving Inuyasha assurance that her wounds were not severe. He made the move to run towards her, but he was stopped a few feet in front of her by a demonic barrier that had been cast, which knocked him backwards. His back hit the ground with a thud, and he looked up to see that that had caught Kagome's attention, and she slowly raised her head to meet his gaze.

Her eyes widened when she saw him, and she lunged her body forward, desperately shaking her wrists in an attempt to free herself from the chains. Her body kept shifting, a look of complete panic marring her features, but everything was in vain as the she stayed firmly attached to the wall and therefore unable to escape.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, please!" She shouted, her voice taking a tone he had never heard before, "You have to get me out of here, Inuyasha!" Her breaths were ragged, the corner of her brows curling upwards as she continued to struggle. Her screams for help were like the breaking of glass, sharp and painful, and it made his blood run cold. She had never been so scared. That snake bastard had done something to her to create a fear so intense and full of desperation, he could feel it when he looked at her. But he couldn't see any injuries on her. And she didn't seem to be actively bleeding where she stood. So, the hanyou had no idea what in the hell happened. But still, the despair he had manage to strike within her sparked even more rage within him, and Inuyasha quickly jumped to his feet and scanned the area for anything around them.

"Sssso, the half-breed sssspawn of Inu no Taisho hass come to sssave his pathetic priestesssssss." Inuyasha looked up to see the the snake demon on the ceiling, and he promptly dropped down. He had long, black hair that he tied into a low ponytail, and striking pale green, elliptical eyes. He was wearing scaly armor and in his hand, he held a thin rapier. Inuyasha growled as the demon now stood in between him and Kagome.

"I've been waiting. Your father murdered my lover and dessstroyed my whole kingdom, and now I am able to get my revenge." He continued, "Ssso, it iss time for you to face me, the powerful sssnake king, Doku!" His introduction was followed by an immediate attack as he swung his sword at Inuyasha, who dodged, leaping to the other side of the room.

"You ain't king of nothing. And I'm going to destroy you for hurting Kagome." The hanyou pulled out Tessaiga, taking no time in swinging it, "WIND SCAR!"

Doku dodged it, a grin on his slim face. The blow created a hole in the room, the moonlight shining in.

"You will not kill me, foolish half-breed." He responded, "And when you fail, you will watch as I sssteal your precciousss priestesss. She will be mine." He turned to glance at the girl, who trembled under his gaze. Inuyasha saw this and felt fury as he saw a flash of red. Kagome was still terrified. He needed to _save her._ And he needed to do it fast.

He lunged forward and swung at Doku, and their swords collided, the clank of metal on metal ringing throughout the room. They continued to swing at each other, neither being able to hurt the other. Kagome watched in horror, her eyes wide as she continued to wiggle her body in a futile escape attempt. The hairs on the nape of her neck had risen, limbs tense and and fists clenched and clammy.

"No one takes Kagome from me!" The hanyou shouted as he delivered a quick blow to Doku's chest. The armor stopped Tessaiga from piercing the skin, but the snake had been thrown backwards, hitting the floor harshly and yelping in pain. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, seeing how weak the demon really was. Quick, but unable to take a hit. He turned to Kagome, to see that she still had that panic look on her face, and he looked back at Doku, deciding that killing him was the best way to get that barrier down.

"It iss too late for her, half-breed." The snake demon hissed, causing the hanyou to turn away once more and look for any evidence that Kagome was injured in some serious way, scanning her body for wounds once more. However, he just couldn't figure out what Doku was talking about. She didn't seem to be on the brink of death, so why would it be too late for her? What had he done?

"Inuyasha!" She yelled, bringing him back to reality, where he turned to see an injured Doku was nearing the hole in the wall. He gave Inuyasha a faint grin before hopping out into the swampy lake, leaving the two alone in the room. He cursed under his breath before going to follow, but was stopped but the sound of the chains hitting against each other as she struggled. He couldn't leave her alone in there, especially not in the state she was in. He would have to deal with that snake another time.

He approached the barrier, before swinging Tessaiga against it. But nothing happened.

"Dammit, for a weak ass bastard, that Doku sure can put up a strong barrier." He grunted, before swinging again. The sword collided with the barrier in a show of sparks, but the barrier still remained.

"You have to hurry. He did something. Something terrible!" Kagome begged, her breathing still uneven despite seemingly being safe at the moment.

 _I don't know what the hell happened, but I have to break this barrier. Judging by Kagome's state, Doku wasn't bluffing when he said it was too late. He did something to her._ He thought, feeling increasingly irritated. He didn't know how to break a barrier this strong, and Kagome clearly wasn't capable of shooting a bow and arrow to break it right now. He grit his teeth and growled as he contemplated what to do, mindlessly swinging at it while he did. Each hit proved uneventful.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" He shouted angrily, breathing harshly as he continued to put all his strength into every hit.

Minutes passed with no success. "I-I can't breath." She whispered, and he realized that during this time, she had stopped wiggling in her chains and her head had drooped down like a dying flower. Smoke had appeared within the barrier, and he realized that snakes had appeared, coming from cracks in the walls, and were emitting some sort of poisonous gas from their mouths.

"Fuck!" He grunted, watching as Kagome was effectively dying right before his eyes. He could practically feel her life force draining. He steadied his Tessaiga, knowing that he didn't have much time to figure it out. He shut his eyes, concentrating as a warm breeze flew passed him. He thought of Kagome, and everything that she was. Everything he meant to her. He thought of her laugh, her smile. The way it felt when he held her. Everything. And as he did, he felt something change within Tessaiga.

"Huh?" When he opened his eyes, he realized that it was glowing red now, as opposed to its previous pearl white. And it compelled him to hit the barrier one more time. He looked up, a flash of determination in his eyes. He _would_ save Kagome. He had no doubts now. He raised the sword above his head, before bringing it back down with as much force as possible, this time shattering the barrier, its remnants floating away like sparkly dust. Satisfied with himself, Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga and proceeded to kill every snake before quickly using his claws to break the chains that bound Kagome. She fell forward, into his chest, unconscious, and he dragged her to the other side of the room where the air was clean.

He laid her down and knelt next to her, "Kagome... Wake up." He shook her shoulder a bit, knowing that she was still very much alive. She managed to open her eyes and look at him, realizing that he had managed to break the barrier and save her.

"How did you... get through to me?" She asked, weakly.

"It doesn't matter. But you have to tell me what happened here." He looked at her, his demeanor serious, and she managed to prop herself up a bit, leaning her upper body on her forearms. She looked into the distance, taking in a deep breath as she struggled to stand up.

"Hey! What're ya getting up for?" The hanyou questioned with a cocked brow, though he did grab her arm to help her, "I can carry you back. Just tell me what happened."

"I'm showing you." She said. After she was steady, she took a few steps forward, her back facing him. She began to undo the knot that kept the kimono closed, much to his surprise, but she didn't turn around. He tilted his head to the side, wondering what that crazy wench could be up to, but he didn't speak. Once she loosened the clothing enough, she dropped the material to her waist, revealing her back to him, but nothing else.

He took in a deep breath, and held it as he took in what was in front of him. Her back was severely scarred, lines of torn flesh marking her. He had scourged her, and the sight made Inuyasha want to turn around and puke. Her once delicate and clear skin was now tainted by reddish pink welts. He began to understand why she had been so terrified.

"K-Kagome..." He muttered, barely audible as he watched her lift the kimono back up and tighten the knot again, before turning back to look at him.

"He whipped me, severely. The pain was so harsh that all I could see was red." She began, "But it wasn't for nothing. He put some sort of venom inside of me, through the ripped flesh. He said that it would create something within me that he could harness. He said it would deform me. I... I'm scared, Inuyasha. I'm scared of what he's done."

It took a moment for him to process what she said, but he approached her slowly, placing a clawed hand on her shoulder, "We need to get you to Kaede and quick. Can you get on my back?" She nodded, and he turned around bent down, only standing once he felt the comfortableness of her weight fully on him. He moved his hands to grip the back of each thigh, and felt her arms wrap loosely around his neck. He took off through the hole in the room, jumping over the lake, his feeting hitting the ground for not more than a second before he continued running at top speeds back in the direction of Kaede's village. If he ran fast enough, he would get there in less than two hours.

"Let me know if you feel any different, okay?" He instructed, and he heard a faint "uh-huh" from her and kept going and going. Nothing could stop him right now, not when it came to her.

* * *

"Kaede, wake the hell up!" Inuyasha yelled as he busted through her hut with the injured Kagome on his back. Startled, the woman's eyes busted open, looking over to see Inuyasha laying Kagome gently on the ground, then going to start a fire using the pit in the middle of the room. She rubbed her eyes, then noticed that the young girl was not moving.

"Inuyasha, what has happened that ye barge inside my home in the middle of the night?" The older woman asked, though as the flames began to illuminate the otherwise shadowy room, she began to see how pale the young girl was, realizing that she has passed out from something. "Ye have rescued Kagome from the snake demon, but not before she acquired injury?" Kaede stood, watching as the hanyou quickly returned to Kagome's side when he was satisfied with the fire. His eyes were gentle, and he kept licking his lips which had become uncharacteristically dry. He spent a few seconds watching her breath before he managed to look up at the older woman.

"He fucking tortured her. Her entire back is full of scars from being flogged." He spoke with agitation, and he was constantly gritting his teeth, "But that ain't even the worst part. She said he used the tears in her skin to put some damn venom inside of her. And she's terrified of what it's gonna do to her."

"Snake demon venom?" Kaede gave a worried glance over at Kagome before looked back at the hanyou, "Did she say what it was? Snake demon venom is known to have many different purposes. And each purpose has a different cure. Venom is their specialty."

He shook his head, "All she said was the venom was going to create something inside of her that the snake bastard was gonna use. She didn't say what for. But it would deform her." He scratched his head as he tried to think of what all of that was about. He hadn't the faintest idea of what it meant by the venom would deform her, or what it would create that would be useful to some revenge bent maniac like Doku. But dammit, he knew he needed to figure it out and soon. Her face was pale as hell. She had spent all of her energy trying to hold onto him instead of just asking for him to carry her bridal style or something. He had felt her slipping from his back when they were less than an hour from the village and knew that she was going to pass out. And now, he just wasn't sure when or if she was going to wake up.

"Create something? I will assume then that the venom is not purely one meant to kill." The old priestess began shuffling through the plethora of scrolls she had, "Inuyasha, did she suffer any other injury?"

"She breathed in a bit of poison being emitted from some demonic snakes." He replied, watching her anxiously.

"Then, while I search for information, I need ye to collect a few herbs for me. She may also be suffering from her poison inhalation in addition to the snake venom. So be quick. Go to the next village to the north and tell the priestess Kaede sent ye. Give her this piece of paper and she will provide ye with all that I need." She handed him a piece of paper with a list of herbs and a small bag of coins, "Now, go! Ye must make haste!" Inuyasha nodded and took off, while Kaede quickly brought Kagome over to her futon. She loosened the kimono enough that it slid down to her waste and flipped her over onto her stomach.

"Oh my." She gasped as she saw just how bad her back looked. Thin gashes decorated her skin like a child's drawing, revealing nothing but raw flesh beneath. She quietly mumbled a prayer before grabbing a vile of disinfecting oil to clean the wounds before they got infected. After, she went back to reading through her scrolls to figure out exactly what kind of venom Doku used on her and why. Kagome remained asleep during this time, not stirring one bit.

* * *

Three days had passed. Inuyasha had brought Kaede the herbs and she had successfully created an anecdote for the poisonous gas Kagome had inhaled from the snakes. When given to Kagome, she stirred slightly, almost as though she was asleep, mumbling something incoherent but never truly waking up. Inuyasha had given the bad news to the rest of the gang, who responded with concern and worry. (Of course, there were a few curse words tossed his way courtesy of an angry Sango who hadn't forgiven him for leaving Kagome alone in the first place). Still, there was not much anyone could do besides listen to what the old woman had to say. She sent Miroku to another village to inquire about snake demon venom, and Kaede was able to deduct what kind of venom was used, though no one knew what its purpose was. It didn't matter though, because the monk had learned the ingredients needed to stop it from further spreading.

Still, no one knew exactly what the venom had already done to the Kagome, who remained unconscious the entire time. And while the venom would never be able to fully fulfill its purpose thanks to the anecdote, the gang was unable to truly cure her. And worry still dominated he hearts of everyone. She didn't seem to be deforming in any way, though, which was in some ways reassuring.

Inuyasha was pacing on the outskirts of town, leaving Kaede to alone to concentrate on making the anecdote. It was still up in the air if Kagome would wake up any time soon since no one knew the effects of the venom, and no matter how hard he raked his brain, he couldn't come up with any possible guesses. And it aggravated him to no end that her fate was so unpredictable.

"Kaede is almost finished with the anecdote." Miroku exclaimed as he walked onto the scene, trying to inspire some sort of hope within the dreary half-demon.

"Keh, but I still can't figure out what this venom does." He growled in response, "The scroll you got from the other village says that Deformation Venom is ceremonial. That the victim is deformed based on an act. But what the hell does any of that mean?"

"Well, you said that Kagome was flogged and that the venom was then put inside of her through those wounds." The monk began, "Well, the flogging was most likely the ceremonial act that the scroll is referring to. Though, I cannot quite figure out what exactly is being deformed, perhaps the venom needs to fully spread before it is able to take its full effect. Of course, we will not know until the anecdote is given."

"If that old hag was almost done when you left, when do ya think she will have given it to Kagome?" Inuyasha stopped his pacing and looked at the robe clothed man.

"If I had to guess, I'd say in a few minutes. Although, I wouldn't go barging in." Miroku advised, "She instructed all men to knock, given that she will occasionally undress Kagome to check on her scars. And while I rarely pass up and opportunity to gaze upon a beautiful woman's figure, I find my priorities have skewed given her unfortunate state."

"Keh, try 'gazing upon her' in any other situation and I'll knock your ass out for three days as well, damn lecher." The hanyou grumbled before walking back into the village. He decided he's stroll a bit before making his way to the hut to check on the progress. The village folk all seemed to give him sympathetic glances, to which he mumbled curses under his breath, not at all asking for or appreciating anyone's pity. It was about the hundredth sad look when the hanyou impatiently decided it was time to knock on Kaede's door.

"Yo! Kaede! She ain't indecent, is she?" Inuyasha called out.

But to his surprise, it was Kagome who answered, "Ya know Inuyasha, I'm not some floozy who hangs around without clothes on."

He blinked once, and then he blinked again. He hadn't expected to hear her sweet voice any time soon, so when it hit his ears, his mind was sent spiraling so much so, that it took a few moments for him to regain mental composure enough to walk inside. He cleared his throat and took in a deep breath before taking his first step inside, feeling intense anxiety. He just hoped he would walk in and she would be okay, with no complications.

And when he finally got a good look at her, she was sitting on the ground in priestess attire, a wide smile on her face.

"You...You're awake?" He asked, barely able to even get the words out of his mouth.

"Yup! I woke up a few minutes ago. Took me a while to remember everything, though." She replied. The old woman was across the room, looking at the scroll again. Inuyasha couldn't help but see that her brows were furrowed together, though, as if she was still worried rather than being happy that she was awake and well. But the hanyou ignored it, looking back at Kagome and taking in her presence.

"How're ya feeling?" He asked, approaching her.

"Well, I don't feel like a million bucks, but I could be worse." The girl replied, shrugging but still not wiping that smile from her face, "Actually, I do want to breathe in some fresh air. Could you help me up?" He nodded his head and stuck his hand out for her to grab, then pulled her to her feet. She thanked him before skipping out of the hut gleefully, and he watched before decidedly making his way to the exit as well. But before he could join Kagome outside, a voice stopped him.

"Inuyasha, come have a word with me about Kagome." It was Kaede, and she motioned for him to come over to where she was, the lines on her face deepening with worry, and he followed her instructions without question merely because of the concern she was showing.

"What?" He questioned, crossing his arms over his chest, "Spit it out."

"Kagome woke up only a minute after I gave her the anecdote. I had turned to rinse out the pot I had used for her, and when I turned around, I saw her sitting up and staring into the distance, completely spaced out." The woman began, looking at the door repeatedly to make sure she hadn't come back, "But the look on her face... She was angry. She was shaking. I saw hate in her eyes. Her nails were scratching the floor. And it was almost as if she hadn't even noticed me. When I called out her name, she snapped right out of it, and began acting completely normal. But heed my words, something is wrong."

"Keh, you're telling me because for a quick second after she woke up from being _tortured_ she was pissed, that's supposed to be abnormal?" He snorted, "That doesn't make any sense. She seems fine now."

"Ye must listen! I believe the snake demon meant to darken Kagome's heart, using the evil act of torture to influence the venom inside of her, eroding her purity." The old woman insisted, still checking the entrance, "With the aid of everyone, I was able to stop the venom from further corrupting her, but I fear that she has already lost much of her goodness right now. The venom had been spreading for three days. And I had never seen such a malicious look."

The hanyou wasn't sure what to think. From the looks of it, Kagome had seemed just fine. She didn't even seem upset about the fact that he let her get kidnapped in the first place by chasing after Kikyo. And even pure Kagome would give him an earful about that. He just couldn't believe that she was somewhat corrupted. So, he just waved her off.

"Listen, ya old hag. Kagome seems just fine to me. Sure, if she starts acting weird, I'll bring her ass over to you." He turned his back to her, arms still crossed over her chest, "But until then, I ain't gonna assume she's some darker version of herself."

It was almost on cue that the girl walked back in, the palm of her hand pressed against her forehead. The two looked over at her with anticipation, wondering what was happening. But she just chuckled a bit before waving her other hand to reassure them that she was fine, "I thought getting some fresh air would do me some good, but frankly I just feel so fatigued!"

"Well, what the hell are ya doing then? Get some rest or something." The silver-haired man suggested, dropping his arms to his side, "You been through a lot. So take it easy for a bit."

He walked over and noticed that she had dropped her hands, too, and was now fiddling around with her fingers, almost as if nervous about something, "Well... I was actually wondering if you could do me a favor..."

"Huh? Well, c'mon then. Ask me." He grunted in response.

"Could you... take me back to the well?" She questioned, looking down a bit.

He blinked, wondering why she had seemed so worried to even ask such a question in the first place. It wasn't like he had absolutely no sympathy for situations like this. Sure, when she wanted to randomly go home in the middle of jewel shard searching for some dumb exams, he would give her lip about it. But considering she was kidnapped and beaten by some damn snake king, he wasn't going to force her to stay. "Yeah, no problem. Ya ain't gotta act all nervous, though."

"It's just that..." She bit her lip, "Well, after what happened, I don't think I'd be able to walk there alone."

He blinked again, not really sure what to say besides, "Don't worry. I'll take you." But it seemed to be enough because she smiled and went to grab her bow and arrows.

"Child, what do ye need such weapons for?" Kaede questions, still skeptical of the young girl.

"Anything can happen, and I just don't want to feel totally helpless, ya know? Inuyasha can bring them back after we get to the well." She replied coolly, her tone filled with daisies and sunshine, "I'm just feeling a little cautious."

"Well, it's fine with me." Inuyasha began walking out of the door, "Let's go, then."

She quickly followed after him, waving to the older woman as they left. Silence fell over their walk, not that Inuyasha really minded. He was just happy that she wasn't dead or disabled by Doku. Kaede had even been able to minimize most of the scarring, so Kagome didn't have to worry about her back being permanently marked up. He acknowledged that it had really been a close one this time, and he felt that he could breathe easy once more now that she was okay.

"Wanna get on back?" He asked, but she shook her head.

"While I am tired, I think I should fight the urge to be lazy for now. It's such a nice day out, ya know?" She grinned, lifting her face so the sun could shine down on it. He watched her closely, amazed at how utterly Kagome she was being after all that happened. In fact, she was more Kagome than usual. Her attitude was positively radiating joy, and she was pretty much smiling at everything. He was tempted to say that the snake demon venom had made her even happier than usual, rather than making her soul darker. But he shook his head. If he tried to tell Kaede that, she would probably kick him out of the hut for good for not taking her more serious.

They were almost there, the Bone Eaters Well coming into view. She had skipped ahead of him, creating about a dozen feet of distance between them.

"Yo, you want me to just drop you off here?" The half-demon asked, but this time, the girl didn't answer. She just kept walking.

 _Did she not hear me?_ "Hey!" He called out a little louder, "I asked ya if you just want me to drop you off here." It was this time that she stopped moving, standing completely still before turning slowly towards him, her eyes squared on him. He wondered immediately if he had said something to offend her, but couldn't quite figure out why she was looking at him like that. It wasn't like he had called her a bad name or any of the sort.

"Sure. You can go after you answer a few questions." She said, coyly, her head tilting to the side, "Of course, you have to answer them correctly."

 _Questions? What the hell is this wench going on about now?_ He cocked a brow, noting the odd way she was standing, trying to figure out what that look in her eyes meant and why she was making him so uneasy. Her breathing was harsh, her chest rising and falling dramatically as if she was out of breath, but her expression was that of someone who was completely collected and disconnected from everything else.

"Keh, ya gonna make me stand here til I get them right? Is this some kinda game or something?" He questioned, but was silenced quickly by her move to grab a bow steadying it on her arrow and aiming it right at him. His face ran pale as he began to realize that Kaede was right. That look in her eyes was malicious. Had she been playing him the whole time?

"No. If you get them wrong, I am going to kill you where you stand. You ready?" She smirked, looking positively evil in her stance.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" He shouted, not sure what to do. She was close enough to him where, if she shot, he wouldn't have time to dodge. And he was sure if he moved now, she would shoot, too. He was stuck, at the mercy of some evil Kagome who apparently wanted him dead.

"I'm asking the questions." She replied, her voice cold, "So, question one, how did it feel to see me on the brink of death, knowing it was your own damn fault?"

He paused, feeling his heart being squeezed from inside of his chest. _How did it feel?_ "I'm sure it felt a lot similar to how that arrow will feel going through my chest if you shoot me."

She chuckled a bit, "Alright, I'll give you that. Seemed heartfelt enough, coming from someone as emotionally pathetic as you... Hmm, question two. Was seeing Kikyo worth all the heartache you put me through?"

Again, he felt his insides being strangled. _You know I don't like hurting you, Kagome. Dammit! Why are you doing this?_ But he knew he had to answer. His life depended on it. "No. I hated myself for hurting you every time I did." He wasn't sure if that was completely true, though. While he did hate himself for everything that's happened for Kagome, he felt an obligation towards Kikyo. He knew it hurt her but he made the decision every time. But he had never thought about it in terms of whether or not hurting her was _worth it._ He just hoped it was a good enough answer for her.

"Seems a little insincere considering if it was never worth it, you probably should have stopped, but I'll let it slide for now." Kagome paused now, her cocky demeanor seemingly faded as she began to ask the next question, almost as if it was somewhat hard for her, "Now... Me or her?"

He felt all of the air escape his lungs, his mouth dry and begging for relief. He never wanted to venture down and really figure that one out. He just wanted to have Kagome and fulfill every obligation to Kikyo. But still, it wasn't about the truth. It was about what would save his damn life so he could find a way to fix her.

"You or Kikyo..." Inuyasha stared her dead in the face, "You."

Her breathing hitched as he answered, and he hoped she would lower her bow, but instead she only readied herself to shoot, "Wrong... you damn liar."

"Kagome, wait!" He shouted, closing his eyes in preparation for his assumed death. He could feel the spiritual arrow coming towards him at top speed, and time seemed to slow as he waited for the moment it would pierce his flesh and end him right there. He blamed himself for what happened, but he began to feel even more like a failure for knowing he wouldn't be alive to truly make it up to her. He wouldn't be alive to save her.

However, he heard a thud right at his feet, and opened his eyes to see the arrow had hit the ground. _There's no way she could miss. She may not be the best archer that ever lived, but she's definitely too damn good to miss a shot this close._ He stared at it, realizing that she had missed on purpose. She had chosen not to kill him. His golden gaze lifted to her, and she threw her arrow to the side and fell to her knees in a fit of tears. He wondered if it was safe enough to approach her now, but when the scent of saltwater hit his nose, and her choked sobs filled the air, he couldn't help himself from rushing to her side.

"I...I still can't hurt you." She cried out, "Dammit, Inuyasha! Why can't I hurt you? Why, when you spend every day hurting me?" He clenched his teeth, knowing full well that it was because the venom hadn't fully spread, so there was still a good part inside of her that still cared.

"Kagome, listen to me. The snake venom Doku injected into your wounds must've meant to corrupt you, but we stopped it from fully spreading. You can't kill me because you don't fully hate me." He tried to explain, hoping he could convince her to calmly go back to the village with him, but she shook her head violently, her face covered by the palms of her hands.

"It's so raw. I've been angry before, but it's so raw. And I don't know how to handle it." She was shaking as she spoke, "Fuck you, Inuyasha! Fuck you, you stupid man! This is your fault. I'm not pure and it's your fault!" She lifted her head out of the palm of her hands and stared at him with narrow, angry eyes. She had never felt like this before. It was as if she had no defenses to calm her rageful spirit. Her emotions were just there and they were exploding inside of her like grenades. And the fiery storm raging felt unquenchable by anything besides screaming and killing. She just wanted to spread it. Give it someone else. Give it to him.

"We have to go back to Kaede. You need to be healed." The hanyou pressed on, kneeling besides her.

"No. She doesn't have a cure." The priestess asserted, wiping away her tears, though her forhead was riddled with lines of frustration, "And I don't want any of them to see me like this. No one can know about the darkness inside of me."

"Then how the hell are you supposed to get better?" Inuyasha demanded, trying his best not to sound so pushy considering she was most definitely pissed at him.

"I don't know. I-I'm gonna have to find the cure myself." She took in a deep breath, "I can't trust myself around them. And unlike you, they didn't do anything wrong."

He cocked a brow. "By yourself? Stupid girl. It's too dangerous for you to be out and about alone." He growled at the thought of her traveling by her lonesome, with no one to protect her. "Do you want to die?"

"Just shut up and let me think, Inuyasha!" She yelled, standing up and turning her back to him. She bit her lip tentatively as thoughts rumbled through her mind, but she just couldn't focus hard enough to grasp any better ideas. All she felt was pain and confusion, and each beat her heart ached. She had to get a grip and handle her emotions before she lost complete control of herself.

 _I just need the world to stop spinning. This anger inside of me is just too much. I never had to deal with such powerful negative emotions before. It was like my heart always had goodness to defend itself from all of that. A shield to protect me. But now, it's all hitting me like a bullet._ She thought, a pained expression on her face, _I have to find this cure. But Inuyasha's right. I can't do it alone. But I don't want to put everyone at risk right now. They don't deserve it..._

"You... You have to come with me, Inuyasha." She suddenly turned back to him, her eyes wide, "I can't go back there to the village. But you... this is your fault. So, you're going to find the cure with me."

"You just wanna _leave_?" He questioned, feeling thrown off by her sudden demand. She just tried to kill him, and now wanted to go with him on some journey to find the cure. He felt himself tense up, not liking how completely impulsive she was being. _Keh, she doesn't know how to handle all of her emotions right now. It's making her act rash. That's why she attacked me. It's not that really hates me, she's just hurting. But I can't say no to this. This is my responsibility. I'm the one who put her through all of this._ He never regretted leaving the group to see Kikyo more than he did right now. Especially seeing this girl in such shambles.

"Yeah... I just... let me calm down." She walked over and took a seat, leaning her back against the wood of the Bone Eater's well. She wasn't sure how to calm down though, it really felt as though this hurricane of frustration would continue to tear her down in ways she never imagined. She wanted to scream, punch something, and get swallowed up by the earth all at the same time. She was getting pulled in so many different directions, she was certain her limbs would just fall apart. The wind swirled around her, dancing on her burning skin, a temporary cure for her heated aggravation. She clenched her jaw, slamming her eyes shut so tight, tiny wrinkles formed around them.

Moments went by, and Inuyasha did nothing but observe her struggle. It was clear as day that she was losing this battle against this venom, but he didn't know what to do about it. It wasn't like he could get inside of her and kill it himself with Tessaiga, as much as he wished he could.

"How... how do you do it?" She asked, looking up at him with pleading eyes that begged for relief, "How do you calm down a storm?"

He took in a deep breath, trying to think, now. But it seemed as though it was pointless. How could he get her to calm down? He was the furthest from pure out of anyone in the whole group, _besides that lecherous monk, of course,_ but still. He was in no position to get her back to her normal self, or at least calm herself down enough for her to feel a normal. He had no idea what it was like to be pure; to naturally fight off his fury with ease the way Kagome seemed to. She always forgave. She always saw the good in others as though it was staring her square in the face. He wasn't like that. He was naturally temperamental.

 _But that's it... I know what it's like to lose myself to my anger._ He quickly realized, _But... when I go too far, what calms me down?_ That's when it hit him. He silently moved towards her, her expression serious and full of purpose. Each movement he made was decisive, and when he reached her sitting form, he fell to his knees, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. His arms moved around, holding her tight against him. He heard her gasp, beginning to fight him off, but she quickly stopped and just let herself feel his warm embrace.

 _When I lose myself, Kagome brings me back. Whether I become full-demon, or I'm just overwhelmed, she always brings me back._ He thought to himself, hoping he could return the favor. And by the lack of struggling and the way her breathing steadied, her exhales tickling his collarbone, he had a feeling it was working. She cared for him, no matter how angry she was. That bastard of a snake king wouldn't be able to change that one. No venom could. That was clear when she didn't shoot him. It was clear in the way that she looked at him. His heart skipped a beat when he heard her mumble his name against his skin. It wasn't malicious. She just whispered it quietly, sounding calm collected. He smiled inwardly.

A minute later, he pulled away, keeping his hands on her shoulders to look at her. She didn't seem to be in pain anymore. In fact, she seemed relatively peaceful where she sat, looking off to the side now. Her cheeks were flushed and lips slightly parted. He waited for her to speak, analyzing her every move while she went to push some hair behind her ear. But she didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to even begin processing it.

"How do ya feel?" The hanyou asked, his voice rough, yet gentle at the same time. She finally looked to meet his gaze, those chocolatey doe eyes colliding with his horizon ones.

"Better. I think." She whispered back, "... Maybe you're not entirely emotionally pathetic."

He huffed, "Keh, my emotions are just fine."

"Yeah, I shouldn't talk." She smirked, "I'm just as fucked up as you now."

He cocked a brow, before giving her stern look, "Hey! Watch your mouth. You ain't supposed to say shit like that."

She giggled at him, something he definitely wasn't expecting, "C'mon, can't you take a joke? Wouldn't you rather me joke around inappropriately than try to kill you?" He shook his head, not sure how to respond to this one. She was definitely still Kagome, but the cursing wasn't something he could see himself getting used. Especially not laced around her delicate voice.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyways. I'm feeling alright, right now." She stood up, his hands dropping off of her shoulders and back down to his side. He watched her stand, following suit in preparation for her next move, "We have a cure to find. And I sure as hell don't wanna wait around to this venom to fuck me up again." The words flowed from her delicate, pink lips effortlessly, like she wasn't even thinking twice about them as she said them. The hanyou knew that Kagome would have never let such foul words come out of her mouth like that, and yet, it felt like it was coming so natural to her right now.

"Where do ya even wanna go?" He questioned.

"Let's go to wherever Kaede got that scroll from." She replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Keh, like they're gonna give a half-demon like me information." He huffed, knowing that, while Kaede knew some of the priestesses in nearby villages well, the village they got the scroll from was less friendly, which was why she had sent Miroku.

"You can always force it out of them." She snickered, "You can be pretty scary if you wanted."

He saw the playful grin on her face, and couldn't help but snicker back, "Keh, keep on with the jokes, Kagome."

"I can't help that I'm funny." She laughed, "Now, let's get this show on the road, dog boy." He knelt down, has back facing her so she could get on. His head still reeling from everything that happened, but now that she was calm, he had to admit she wasn't terrible company. He would much rather her make crude jokes than try to kill him and cry when she couldn't. In fact, having a Kagome that curses was starting to seem like far from the worst that could be happening. Still, he knew that it would be best for them to find a cure before another episode of hers begins. No one really understood this venom, so he anticipated for it to happen at any given time.

He took off, running at top speeds to reach their destination.

"So, what would you do if I just started choking you?" She questioned, tightening her grip around his neck, but enough to actually cut off air. Sh didn't know why, but her mind kept coming up with rather cruel, odd ways of joking that she couldn't help but find funny. And frankly, she much preferred her distasteful sense of humor than that whirlwind of rage.

"Do you want to get thrown off right now?" He replied, hearing a fit of giggles in response.

"I'm kidding! Don't throw me, idiot!" She exclaimed through the laughter. He couldn't help but smirk.

Yeah, she definitely wasn't the worst company.

 **Alright, time to get edgy. This chapter was much more serious than I expect the rest of the story would be, but I tried my best to give you a glimpse of how Kagome is gonna be. I'm still a little iffy about everything, so let me know if this story is worth pursuing.**

 **Essentially, I just want this to be a fun spin on "corrupt Kagome" fics. I'm taking the basic ideas, but I'm switching it up from the dark, and serious theme and making it fun. Basically, I just wanna stray away from the stereotypes.  
 _No constant intense struggle. No Inuyasha feeling uncomfortable consistently around her. It's going to be fun. And it's definitely going to be steamy. And dammit, it's gonna be sassy. But not angsty. Anything but super angsty._  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Newness**_

"So... this is the village with extensive knowledge on snake demons?" Kagome remarked, giving the small and rather unimpressive town the up and down with her eyes before looking back at the hanyou curiously. He had set her down right on the outskirts, a little hesitant to rush in. Though, she couldn't really see a reason why. This place was the most unintimidating, sad little village she had ever laid eyes on in this time. The huts were small, and their agricultural sections were rather pathetic. It seemed there were just the smallest patches of fertile lands scattered around with no one caring enough to attend to them. And no one seemed to even be around, as if ghosts ran the area.

"Keh, no one said they were _experts._ " He huffed, shaking his head, "But they did have a bit more knowledge on snake demon venom than most. Guess one of the men here had a run in with one before."

"Well, let's get this over with then." She sighed, taking the first step in. He followed reluctantly and kept his eyes out for any threats. Last thing he needed right now was a mob to run him out. He noticed a couple of men working out in one of the fields, but other than that, the place seemed pretty deserted. Still, the half-demon could feel the intense stares coming from the two men, and clenched his jaw. More dirty looks. More judgement. _Shit like that will never change._ He thought cynically, moving closer to Kagome as if to make clear that no one should try anything with her.

And the act didn't go unnoticed. While usually she'd silently enjoy his protectiveness, she just couldn't help but make a comment, "Scared of what twiddle-dee and twiddle-dum might try to do with those gardening tools over there?"

"I ain't _scared_ of nothing, got it?" He retorted forcefully, but only heard her stifled giggles (again).

"Then you don't have to walk so close to me." She flashed him an innocent smile before taking off into a short sprint to expand the distance between them. Then she twirled around before stopping to face him, "Unless of course you don't want men looking at me in this oh-so-sexy priestess outfit."

He knew she was joking, especially considering that attire was much more conservative than what she usually wore. She was just being a tease, as she had been this whole time. And Inuyasha knew that if he wanted to survive this journey, he would need to learn how to keep up with all of her comments. He would drive himself insane if he took everything she had been saying seriously. And well, he was especially bent on not losing his marbles because of her. Though, he was convinced she was after his sanity.

"Oh please." He maintained, his arms crossed over his chest, "Ain't none of these men looking at ya so don't get a big head."

"You're right. They're looking at you." She stopped, allowing his to catch up to her, to which he exhaled knowing damn well they were looking at him, and probably thinking pretty terrible things about him too.

She noticed his reaction, staring at the men and then back at the hanyou. He was depressed, being reminded of what the world thought of him through the judgmental looks he was receiving. She felt a little bad, actually. After getting over her initial anger, she was able to remember just what the half-demon meant to her. And she had gained back some of the sympathy she had for him for all of the terrible things he had to endure while growing up. He had no one for so long, and these men were just reminding him of those tough times.

 _If these little turds think they can just be rude to anyone they want, they got another thing coming._ She turned to face them, "Hey, who do ya think you're looking at?" She shouted, causing their gaze to shift to her, who of course was in a priestess outfit, therefore easily recognizable as a priestess. Her sudden yelling startled them.

Inuyasha immediately went to grab her wrist and stop her, but she ran towards them before he could. _What the hell has gotten into her?_ He was completely baffled and confused at this point, and watched in awe as she pulled out an arrow and held it high in the air.

"I suggest you focus elsewhere before you gotta deal with _me._ And I'm not very forgiving towards bigots, got that?" She threatened, "And I'm sure none of you wanna wake up with a sacred arrow up your ass." They went wide-eyed, staring first at each other, then back at the pissed off miko, whose lips were pursed in attitude. After a few moments, both men looked down, continuing their work without a peep, and definitely not wanting to take any chances by giving the hanyou another glance. Confidently, she walked back to the shocked silver-haired man, whose jaw had practically fell to the floor at her little show.

"What the hell, wench?" He barked, "Ya could've gotten us into a really bad situation."

"I know a pair of cowardly men when I see 'em." She replied, "Besides, I couldn't have them looking at you like that."

"Get used to it. That's how everyone looks at half-demons." He grumbled, shaking his head.

"Oh please." She asserted, mocking his previous comment towards her, "It's obvious they're staring because they're jealous of how hot you are." She watched him cock his brow, before she turned to keep walking.

 _Is she... trying to make me feel better?_ He kind of appreciated how lighthearted she was making the situation, and he felt his chest swell with pride as he realized that she had just called him hot. Of course, he knew she was making a joke to cheer him up. There was no way she was dense enough to believe something like that. But joke or not, he felt his lips curl into a slight, barely noticable lopsided grin on his tanned face. Despite her odd way of showing, she didn't want him to feel any less for being a half-demon. Even when she tried to kill him, she never called him a _half-breed._

He quickly regained composure and joined her to find the head of the village, and they kept walking in complete serenity. It wasn't long before they came upon a large hut, the largest one in the entire village. There was not a single doubt in either of their minds that whoever lived in that hut was probably the person Miroku had gotten the scroll from. So, they took a stroll up to the entrance, Kagome taking the liberty of knocking rather loudly. She then clasped her hands together, becoming the perfect image of purity and innocence. Inuyasha snorted at the sight, knowing full well that's not what she was. At least not anymore.

"Yes, hello?" A small man opened the door, fragile in appearance. It was clear he had many years in his pocket, perhaps mid 40s, the age lines on his face indicating that much. He flashed a small smile when he saw Kagome, his demeanor rather welcoming, but when he saw Inuyasha, his smile faded. He didn't quite look angry or scared, but his features had shifted uncomfortably, and it was clear to have a half-demon approach his door was definitely not one of his preferred situations. And Inuyasha rolled his eyes in quiet response, already feeling the irritation of being the outcast biting at him. He figured he would just stand behind the girl and let her do the talking and all of that, and he would just be there to make sure she was okay. And that she didn't do anything stupid out of anger.

"We're looking for information on snake demon venom. Do you think you can help us?" Kagome's melodic voice flowed from her mouth with hints of sugar or honey, causing the hanyou to raise a brow at the change in how she spoke. It was positively cherry blossoms and silk, super feminine but not too squeaky or whiny. It was the perfect combination of everything womanly and innocent. Not even pre-venom Kagome could talk like that. In fact, pre-venom Kagome's voice was extremely girly and frilly. Not too annoying, but nothing like it was now. Was their something sultry about it? He couldn't tell.

"Oh...oh well... what would some *ahem* travelers like you need information like that for?" He stuttered, caught off guard by the gruff half-demon and the absolutely alluring priestess in his presence, not sure which one to focus on, his pupils quickly going back and forth between the two.

"Well, we just seem to have run into an itty-bitty problem with one, and it would just be _really_ great if you helped us out a bit." Her head had tilted to the side, mouth curving only slightly to reveal a playful, yet dangerous smile. One that that the man just couldn't stop staring at, mouth agape.

"W-Well... I, uh, do think I have some information that may be able to help you." He stammered, motioning to allow them both inside before turning to go back inside. The inside of his hut was rather small, but relatively clean, like being on the inside of a light-wooded box. In one of the corners, Kagome noticed a shelf of scrolls and a few books, several of the scrolls lying on the ground as if he had recently looked through them.

"Please, sit." He said, motioning them to the fire pit in the middle. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and nodded, both of them taking a seat, the old man sitting across from the priestess, "It is quite ironic, actually. A monk came not too long ago requesting information. Unfortunately, I gave him the scroll I had that detailed a few types of snake demon venom and their anecdotes. But please, feel free to ask me any questions you want."

Knowing full well that he had been referring to Miroku, the priestess decided to keep her mouth shut about being the girl who was affected by the venom, "Well... my poor sister has been injected. The elder priestess from my village was able to create an anecdote to stop the venom from spreading but it appears the effects that the venom already had are not going away."

"Yes. The problem with snake venom is that the well known anecdotes can't reverse damage already done." The old man shook his head, giving her a sympathetic look.

"But I am sure a man like you can help us figure out how to reverse the effects..." She cooed, causing the man to blush a bit, blinking as she had once again caught him off-guard with her voice lacing around his neck.

"W-Well... perhaps..." He stuttered, sweat droplets appearing on his forehead as he scratched the back of his neck nervously, "If you know the type of venom... I-I may know something."

Inuyasha looked from the man to Kagome skeptically, not quite understanding what she was trying to do, but knowing full well that the man was reacting in a less than appropriate way to her. And part of him was just itching to tell him off. No one should be looking at her like that, with a flushed face and sweat as if just looking at her was making him hot. _Keh, what a fucking pig._ But he held his tongue because firstly he was somewhat sure that for whatever stupid reason, she was doing this on purpose. And two, it was working, much to his dismay.

"Deformation venom." She replied, "The snake demon used torture when inserting the venom in order to darken her heart."

"Deformation venom..." He sighed a bit, his desire to not disappoint the girl quite evident on his expression, a vein popping out of his temple a clear sign of how hard he was thinking for an answer, "... Well, I am afraid there is no simple cure to erase all of the darkness. However, I have heard a myth of self-reversal. Re-learning goodness and such. In fact, in this myth, the victim found a mountain of hidden monks who practiced ancient meditation. Though it was not easy, the victim slowly expelled the darkness by creating purity within themselves."

 _So... I'm going to have to defeat this myself? Well, shit..._ Kagome thought bitterly, wondering just where she would even find secret mountain monks to help her, and how long that would even take to meditate the darkness out of her. _Why couldn't there just be an herb for this? Or a magic spell or something? Can't I just shoot myself with a sacred arrow? Damn everything!_

Noticing her silence, the man sighed and bowed his head, "I understand that an answer like that may be discouraging... but I am afraid that as far as I know, there is no easy cure. But, I do believe this mountain to be far off east near the sea."

Again, she sighed. _Near the sea? If it's just east, he probably means the East China Sea. That would take days and days to get to. Maybe even weeks! If this is where Tokyo would be, we're nowhere near it. This is sounding way too tedious with no guarantee that it'll even work!_ She shook her head, mentally sighing before looking at the man, who seemed slightly disappointed in himself for not being able to give her a more useful answer. She felt a little bad, of course it wasn't his fault, but she just wanted to scream out her frustrations. In fact, it took all of her might not to do just that there in his head. Instead, she stood up as calmly as she could.

"Thank you, sir." She said rather plainly, prompting the hanyou to get up as well, "Your help is very much appreciated." With that, she walked out. Well, she moreso sped out, immediately heading for the outskirts where she could scream to her hearts content. It was then that the confused Inuyasha leaped in front of her, eyeing her oddly.

"Hey, where do ya think your going now?" He questioned, "Ain't we gotta go east or some shit?"

"I don't know Inuyasha. I just need to scream or yell or something!" She was gritting her teeth, trying to push past him, small fists on the red material covering his large and muscular chest, but he wouldn't budge. Realizing that she didn't have the strength to push a rather strong hanyou out of the way, she opted to drop her arms and walk around him. Of course, he immediately placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her, maneuvering himself so he was eye to eye with her. She tried her best to remain cold and distant, just wanting him to let her be so she could sulk about just how frustrating this whole situation was. Not only did this venom practically make herself the enemy, but the people who may possibly be able to help were hidden in some unknown mountain far, far away.

"Hey! Would ya calm it down? Dammit, how are you supposed to beat this thing if you can't even control your temper?" The hanyou's gaze was hot, like melted gold, his brows lowered to maintain a look of seriousness. She felt her insides shift in response, her lungs begging her for more air. She breathed in deep through slightly parted lips, her chest rising significantly. His warmth calmed her down a bit, though she couldn't fight the irritation, and remained like an itch she couldn't scratch.

"Then tell me. What am I supposed to do? Just go out on this crazy journey?" She huffed, her eyes squinting a bit as she face contoured itself from anger to concern, "It's insane!"

"You think I'd rather go on some goose hunt for some maybe cure instead of collecting jewel shards? But it ain't like we got any other leads. So stop whining about it." He let go of her and shook his head, raising one arm to scratch the back of his temple, "Pure or not, you ain't a quitter, right?"

She paused and bit her lip, thinking about everything, and coming to the realization that she couldn't do anything else but go forward. And no matter how damn tedious this was, she couldn't give up on herself like this. She's lived her whole life being pure and wanting to help others. She had always been the type of person that the world wanted to see, that other people wanted to be. The image of innocence. She couldn't give that up to be some plain and angry girl. She didn't want that for herself. Not now and not ever. So, she shut her eyes and took in everything around her, coming back to the real world with a clear head.

"No. I'm not." She finally said, "...Well, as long as I can wear different clothes. I'm gonna sweat in this shit." She looked down at her priestess garments and then back up at him.

He looked at her curiously, but then smirked, "Yeah whatever floats your boat, wench. I'll take you back to your time so you can change. But be quick, got it?"

"Whatever floats you boat!" She said back, giving him a quick side smile before he turned to let her on his back. It felt nice having some time just with each other, the way it used to be before everyone else joined. Everything back then had been so fresh and exciting, but as time went by she had gotten so used to it all. Nothing surprised her and everything felt normal in some ways. It was never boring or anything; fighting demons has always been as interesting as it got. But there was something about traveling on his back with no one else around that broke the usual routine in a way that excited her. It made her skin glow, eyes sparking a brown as rich as coffee with specs of honey coming through.

They got to the well, and he dropped her down to her feet so she could go down first. She gave him one more look, a playful gaze, before jumping down. He watched the light swallow her whole, the glittering of what seemed to be rays of sunshine manifesting from nothing wrapping around her small frame and leading her to the future. He huffed, and when the bottom of the well was all darkness once more, he followed suit, his legs bending at the knee as he made his leap, silver hair swirling above him as gravity pulled him down. The same light devoured him, and he closed his eyes until he could feel his feet gently reach the ground.

"C'mon slowpoke!" He heard Kagome calling him from up above, and when he looked, her head was poking out. He scoffed and turned his head, hearing her little giggling reaction to his bah-humbug personality. When he turned his gaze back to her, he realized she had gone, and followed were the noises of her small footsteps heading towards the exit. He grunted before leaping out to follow her.

"Hey, Kagome. Hurry up, would ya?" He huffed, and she motioned for him to come along.

"I'll be quicker if you bring me to my room." She replied, pointing to the second floor window, "If not, I'll have to deal with my family first." He grunted again in response, but didn't protest any further. Turning back, he bent over and waited for her to climb aboard, feeling first her hands pressing down on his shoulders, then her legs wrapping around him. The rest of her weight followed suit and he placed each palm under the corresponding thigh, the material of the priestess garb wrinkling underneath the pressure. The hanyou stood up and leaped to the Tree of Ages, getting on the branch closest to her window. Luckily, it was already opened a bit to allow the nice breeze to come through. Inuyasha leaped to the ledge, opening it the rest of the way and ducking to enter, making sure Kagome didn't hit her head.

Once again, he set her down to her feet, and she did a little twirl before making her way to her dresser. "My mom must've just sprayed some air freshener! It smells great in here!"

"Keh, it's a little too strong if you ask me." He replied, his nose twitching uncomfortably. She shrugged, remembering how sensitive he was to everything. She opened the drawer and picked out two dresses, holding both out in front of her to examine which one she should wear. In design, they were nearly identical. Both were sleeveless with a heart shaped neckline and fitted down to the waist. They both flared out a bit at the hip and the material rested about an inch above her knee, making it slightly longer than her schoolgirl uniform, but not by much. The difference between them was that one was white with a cherry blossom floral pattern and the other a hot pink. Her gaze switched from one to the other, over and over again.

"Inuyasha." She said, not taking her eyes off of her choices, "Which one do you like better?"

He cocked a brow, "I don't care what you wear, wench. Just pick one."

"C'mon, I can't choose." She pleaded, now looking at him, poking her lower lip out to appear desperate, "They're both the same style, so which color would look best on me?"

He sighed, "You'd look the same in both, idiot."

"Would ya just help a girl out?" Kagome dropped the puppy dog look in favor of a much more annoyed expression, "Be a gentleman and pick one!"

Noticing the change in demeanor, the hanyou thought it best to just go along with it before he got sat into oblivion, "Fine. Fine. Just put on the flowery one." He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to make that statement sound as manly as possible. However, given he was choosing between flowery and pink dresses, it seemed like an impossible feat. So, instead, he made sure to puff out his chest enough to give the appearance of a tough and strong man, to which the poisoned priestess scanned his toughened demeanor with a grin.

 _He'll never give that up, will he... Always the big guy not to be messed with. Never letting those barriers down. But he's a big softy deep down._ It was then that an idea popped into that slightly corrupted mind of hers, and she couldn't resist this opportunity to tease the overly masculine hanyou. So, she tiptoed over to him, smiling as sweetly as she could, practically radiating sunshine and gumdrops. He cocked a brow as she neared him, his ear twitching. He felt suspicious, but also was completely unsure of what he should do.

 _This wench is planning something._ He thought cynically, but realizing he was inbetween her and the wall, and couldn't really move away from her without being obvious.

Kagome placed on hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently, to which he huffed, "What're you doing, wench?"

"Are you sure I'd look prettiest in this?" She asked, her voice an octave higher than usual. She was sure he'd get flustered quickly, but was surprised when a cocky grin appeared on his face. She narrowed her eyes curiously at him, waiting for his response.

"If it's looking pretty you're after, you're gonna need more than a dress to do the trick." He snickered, knowing full well that she was messing with him. She had been the whole time they'd been together, but he was catching on quickly to her game. She always wanted to make him uncomfortable or flustered. Trying to get a reaction from him. But he was on to her, and would not be defeated so easily. A question about how pretty she looked would have definitely caught him off before, but he half-expected these sort of comments now. He remained with that same cocky grin as he watched her expression changed quickly from slightly annoyed to amused.

"You're right. I could never be as good-looking as you." Her lips curled up, and she had to stop herself from laughing as his face slowly but surely turned a bright red, feeling her warm breath on his neck as she leaned in a bit closer. It was that same voice she used on the village man. Womanly. Dangerous.

"I...uh... what're ya going on about?" He stuttered, his voice cracking several times, "K-Keh, would ya just get dressed?!" He was half-yelling, though his embarrassment was showing entirely. He was no flirt. He didn't know how to. He didn't even know how to react to flirting. Even if it was mock-flirting.

 _Score 1 for Kagome._ She thought devilishly, turning from him and prancing joyfully to the other side of the room, getting ready to shed her clothes.

"Plan on watching, do ya?" She questioned, still playfully enough for his face to turn even redder before he mumbled something incoherent and turned around to stare at the wall. Kagome bit her lip, finding this whole situation extremely enjoyable. He was so easy to get a reaction out of. So hyper-masculine, yet so innocent. Teasing him was quickly becoming a fun past time, and she wondered why she had never thought to do this before. It's not like she was doing anything _wrong_ by messing around like this. Besides, a big, tough man like him could handle it.

 _She is going to kill me if I don't get it together._ Inuyasha thought from across the room, knowing that he had completely failed this time, _She complimented me before but the way she said it this time, it's like she's amplifying it_ _. But I'll be damned if I let this bitch pull another stunt like that and get away with it._ He clenched his fists a bit, not liking one bit how easily he was being flustered by her, _Keh, next time, I'll get her good._ Though, part of him doubted it. How could he possibly respond when she got like this? Could he... mock-flirt back? Could he get her flustered? He wasn't exactly confident in that department, but he knew he had to figure something out.

The traditional priestess attire fell to the floor, and Kagome quickly slipped into the dress, liking the way it hugged her curves. She turned to look in the mirror, scanning her body from her shoulders down to her legs. She had never really looked at her body in any particular way. If she ever checked herself out, it was to make sure everything was in place, not to really appreciate her features. She had never even noticed just how round and perky her breasts were, or how small her waist was in comparison to her wide hips. It felt like a discovery, looking at herself and feeling... pretty. Or even more, feeling womanly. _When I was pure, I never saw myself as anything but a normal, innocent girl. It'd feel dirty to check myself out to see how attractive my body was. But... I like liking myself. I like looking at myself and feeling confident. Is that okay for me? Am I screwing up my self-recovery by indulging in this?_

"Are you done, yet?" Her thoughts were interrupted by rough voice, and she remembered that he was still standing in the corner. She looked over to see that his back was still turned to face her, his long silver locks cascading down the red fabric of his robe. She could tell that his arms were crossed, probably to feign some sort of annoyance in order to deter the attention from her teasing. She smiled a bit, finding everything about him somewhat endearing, but took a final glance at the mirror to soak in this new feeling.

"Just gimme a second." She replied. It hit her like the anger did. Strong. But it wasn't negative energy this time, it was more of a curious feeling, as if she was discovering herself for the first time in a way that she hadn't even knew she was capable of. It wasn't intense where the feeling was dizzying her, but it was kind of relaxing in an exciting way, as if all the contentment she had ever felt before was muffled and she was finally really feeling it in its rawest form. _Do other girls do this? Do they find beauty in themselves, and is it wrong to? Pure Kagome wouldn't do this. She wouldn't gaze at herself like she was some cosmic fairy._ She wanted to think more about this. If she wouldn't have done it while pure, then it should have been clear that it's a no-no still, but it didn't feel wrong. It felt... nice.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha's harsh, sandpaper voice knocked her out of her head and back to the real world, and she looked over to see that he had let his impatience get the best of him, having turned back to face her. In doing so, he had effectively caught her staring at herself intently in the mirror. She blushed a little bit, feeling as though an he had just invaded such an intimate act despite the reality of it just being that she was looking at herself and nothing more.

"S-Sorry. Though I'd watch it next time." She turned away from the mirror and back at his direction, "If you turn too early and catch me changing, I'll sit you straight to hell without hesitation."

"Oh, please. No one's trying to catch you changing." He bit back, "So, c'mon. You got your dress, now get on." But she looked around, seeing her spare yellow backpack on the ground. She rushed over to pick it up.

"Let me pack a few things since I left my other backpack at Kaede's." She decided, grabbing some extra clothes, and rummaging through her drawers for bandages and other necessities. Lucky for her, her mom had begun stocking her closet up with ramen, saying it'd make it easier to separate their supply and Kagome's. So, she grabbed a bunch along with some nutrition bars, the hanyou not complaining one bit about it, and threw the backpack over her shoulder. She nodded at him, her expression letting him know that she was ready to get going. He jumped out the window and she peered over, knowing that he wanted her to follow suit. And she did without hesitation, landing in his arms rather gracefully before being set on the ground. The silver-haired half-demon bent over, and per usual, she got on without question, the both of them heading off through the well.

"Guess we gotta head east." He asserted as they jumped out and into the Feudal era, "We can just explore the mountain areas around there and ask some locals." She hummed in response, giving him the go ahead to take off at great speeds, the wind picking up her dark locks and making them dance behind her. They traveled for some time, in silent contentment, Inuyasha half-expecting a sly comment from his companion at any moment. However, she just let herself relax, leaning into him slightly more than usual. Her chin was almost resting on his shoulder, and the side of her face was brushing against his, her skin feeling feathery to him in their light touches. He didn't mind it at all, either. It felt comfortable to have her closer to him. The burning yellow sun drifted south as each footstep slammed against the earth, painting a picture of oranges and pinks bleeding into the blue across the horizon. The evening light shone dully on their skin. As time went, the half-demon began to feel the woman's grip on him slowly loosen, signaling that her body was getting tired.

"How ya feeling?" He said finally, breaking the fabric of their silent tranquility, his roughness contrasting the melodic sound of the soft winds. He knew the moon would be up soon, dusk almost upon them, and not only would she need sleep, but food as well. And a good place to stay. The last thing he needed was for her to be cranky for any reason.

"Decent..." She began after a brief hesitation, "...Though I wouldn't oppose to stopping soon. My stomach has been talking up a storm back here and I'm getting a little tired."

"Alright, I'll start lookin' for somewhere to stay." He responded blandly, his piercing golden eyes now swiftly darting back and forth in search of a suitable area. He could hear her begin to yawn, the long breath in followed by a rush of air that tickled his neck. Her exhaustion was coming up fast. _Keh, of course a little human girl like her would be this tired before nightfall._ He thought grumpily, though it was mostly out of habit. A part of him knew her tiredness was probably due to her emotional fatigue, though he couldn't help himself from making a sly comment in his head.

He could see a cave in the distance, one with a grassy interior. He figured that would be best given that it was inside but wasn't on a rough, hard floor like most caves. She would probably appreciate the soft grass beneath her and it would probably help her sleep better, too. _Why the hell should I care how she sleeps?_ He grumbled inwardly again, though he knew he did. He turned in the direction of the cave, slowing down as he approached it. He couldn't smell anything inside, especially not any demons. So, he put her down carefully and she examined the cave with awe.

"No more stuffy caves?" She applauded, "I never thought I'd be this excited to sleep on some grass." She quickly entered, a smile plastered on her small face. She set the backpack down against a wall, and sat down next to it.

"I'll get the firewood." Inuyasha said, turning his back to her, "I'll be right outside so don't do anything stupid."

"Me? Do something stupid?" She hissed, a faint hint of fake aggression noticeable in her tone, "Never. You on the other hand? That's a different story."

He scoffed, "Damn wench, I ain't the idiot here. If either of us is dumb, its you. Keh, just another stupid girl."

"Why don't you go fetch me some firewood like a good boy, okay?" She bit back, earning herself a growl from the irritated hanyou. She could hear his enraged breathes, heavy and ragged, but she knew it was nothing to worry about. He always got worked up easily, especially when someone tried to insult him.

"Keh, maybe I'll let you sleep in the cold." He threatened, his fists clenched. _She thinks she's so funny, does she?_

"Oh Inuyasha..." She smiled and looked over at him, his lips pursed, "If I get cold, I'll make sure to get close to you. Really close to you. I bet you have a lot of body heat to share." She watched as his expression became blank, his eyes blinking a few times in surprise and all the irritation rushing out of him, forgotten at this point. His body had practically froze at this point, lips slightly parted as he sucked in some air. His lungs had suddenly dried, and he could feel the burning in his throat as if it was going to consume his entire body. The only sound he made was a quiet 'uhhh' that was quickly retracted, and the priestess found herself counting score again. Two for her this time.

Or so she thought.

 _What am I, some goddamn wimp?_ Inuyasha scolded inwardly, _I keep telling myself that I won't get flustered, but he I am struggling to fucking breathe because of some wench. No... not this time. If she thinks I'm gonna do what she wants, she's got another thing coming. But what can I say..._

His mind raced, and time had slowed as he tried his best to come up with something, _anything_ , at this point to get back at her. He wasn't even thinking clearly when his mind settled on the perfect response and he straightened himself up and looked her in the eyes. He narrowed his gaze, brows furrowing together, a response that sparked curiosity in the girl, who was realizing the game wasn't over yet.

"A little girl like you can't handle a man like me." He had said it so fast, his initial thought being that it was a perfect way to shut her down while displaying some manly confidence, but after the words had slipped out, he found himself completely regretting them in every way that he could. Why? Because, well, he had just implied something quite inappropriate. While not explicitly saying so, it was clear that the statement had sexual undertones, even if it was a rejection. Not to mention, he watched as the expression on her face had turned to one of complete shock, which he didn't mind, to one of mischief, which he very much minded. And the fear crept in that he had just started something very _very_ bad.

Before she could say anything to him, he quickly turned, "K-Keh, so shut up and lemme get the firewood." He rushed off, letting the breeze cool his now burning skin.

 _I can't handle him?_ She thought mockingly, as she laid her head back against the stony interior of the cave, _Something about that sounds like a challenge._ And in a way she couldn't quite understand, it excited her. _I'll prove that he's the one who can't handle me._ She didn't quite know how she would prove that, or the extent she was willing to go, but she didn't care. She felt excited in a way she hadn't in a long time. So, she closed her eyes and waited for him to return with the firewood.

Him, on the other hand, was taking his sweet time.

 _Dammit! This isn't good. She is definitely going to be the death of me._ He thought, feeling the impending doom coming upon him. He didn't even know what he expected her to do, but he knew it wasn't going to be good. So, he gathered as slowly as he possibly could, constantly checking the area for any sign of a demonic presence. The area seemed completely safe, so he felt comfortable leaving her in that cave alone, at least for now.

He let several minutes pass, just looking at the sky and wishing that this journey would be over so he wouldn't have to find out what she had in store for him. The entire situation was outside of his comfort zone, in a place he never thought he would venture, especially not with her. And this time, he started it with that statement about her not handling him, making it sound like he wanted her to try, when in reality, he just wanted to live in the safety of his bubble.

And, of course, he was going to live there just a bit longer if it weren't for an out of place scream that shocked him back into reality. It was high-pitched, desperate, and all Kagome's. So, he promptly whipped around back into the cave, dropping the firewood as he did so, and made it back in a matter of moments. Inside was the girl standing with her back pressed against the wall, palms of her hands covering her eyes as her body shook with fear.

And the cause?

It was a small, green snake slithering around the cave. It wasn't inching towards her, it wasn't hissing at her. It was just there. Inuyasha walked over and picked it up, glancing at it but finding nothing threatening about the small guy at all. Just a harmless, non-poisonous snake that had made the girl a scared statue.

"Kagome, it's just a..." He didn't let himself finish that sentence as it hit him that she was still absolutely traumatized after the snake demon had tortured her, and the sight of the slithering creature had probably brought her back to that. So, he walked to the entrance and threw it out, far into the trees. He was sure it'd be fine out there, and it was far enough where it probably wouldn't return. He then turned back to the girl with a softened gaze, noticing how she was still trembling in her place. He decisively headed over to her and placed a clawed hand on her shoulder, watching her flinch before slowly lowering her hands to reveal her glossy eyes that stared back at him, terror swirling around.

"It's okay, Kagome." He reassured, his voice low.

"I-Is it gone?" She choked out, biting her lip as she waited for his response.

"Yeah, don't worry. I got rid of it." He replied softly.

It was then that, in a fit of tears, she fell into his chest and cried, saying 'Thank you' in between sobs. He just draped one arm around her, letting his hand rest against her back as she cried a bit. He didn't know what to say, but he did know that he'd get rid of any snake that dared come her way. _I'll also kill that bastard snake demon that did this to her in the first place._ He pulled her in closer until her sobs slowed into a stop. What followed was a sweet silence as she remained against him, feeling his warmth and comfort surround her like armor. She had slowly maneuvered her body so that her hands were gripping his shoulders, feeling the soft material of the fire rat robe beneath her fingers. She wasn't ready to move and he wasn't about to force her. They stood in complete serenity, soaking in each other's presence, each moment a whispered reminder of their commitment to be there for the other as much as they could.

She finally pulled back and looked at him seriously, her hands grazing his arms slightly as they dropped from his shoulders to her side. She didn't say anything, though. But it didn't matter because her appreciation not only for getting rid of the snake, but for his comfort was being communicated just fine through her chocolate orbs as she stared.

"I left the firewood out there." He murmured after a few moments.

"I don't care." She replied softly. "Just stay."

He knew he couldn't insist on going back out at a time like this, so he just nodded. And the two made their way into sitting positions, waiting for the complete darkness of night to take over. This time, Inuyasha would stay next to her when she slept as opposed to across the room, and he didn't mind because he knew she just needed someone to be there for her.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out, earning a look of confusion from the hanyou.

"Hey, it's not a big deal, alright?" He responded.

"Not for that... I..." She shook her head as she tried to formulate her thoughts, her head now hanging low, "I'm sorry for trying to kill you earlier. And I'm sorry for blaming you. I was angry and hurt and..."

He cut her off, his voice stern as he leaned his head in closer to her, "Keh, you ain't gotta apologize wench. Everything is fine. Besides, I shoulda been there."

"But it's not fine." Kagome closed her eyes, "I shouldn't blame you. It's no one's fault for what happened except for that snake demon. And I know that now. But when I woke up, I was overwhelmed with anger and bitterness about what happened and I needed something to pin it on. I took everything out on you and I'm sorry. You don't deserve that."

He blinked, not quite sure how to respond or how to even begin processing it. _Even now that she's lost her_ purity, _she still apologizes. She was put in a shit situation that could have been avoided if I hadn't left, and she apologizes._ He was in absolute awe, wondering what the hell he did to have her around. He had swore to himself that he would protect her as best he could, and he did feel like a failure, but she didn't see him that way. She always saw the best in him, even now. He looked at the ground, arms tucked away into his sleeves as he hesitated to speak.

"You don't have to say anything." She commented quietly, as if seeing sensing his dilemma, "I just wanna thank you for coming on this journey with me."

"Don't get so damn sentimental." He replied harshly before silently scolding himself. He quickly regained himself in order to not sound like an arse in his reply, his body flinching, "O'course I'm coming. Did ya expect anything else? Keh, ain't a reason to thank me for it. Not like jewel-shard hunting could really go on with you being poisoned and all." He did his best to let her know her appreciation was unnecessary, while trying not to sound like a complete jerk. He wondered if he got his message across, but got his answer when he glanced over and saw a slight contented smile on her face, juxtaposing her previous melancholy expression. She knew he added that last part to avoid admitting that he cared, but it didn't bother her right now.

As she thought more about their situation, she found herself feeling something else that was new. New and different in so many ways. At first, she felt the tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach, but it turned warm and spread throughout her whole body. She began to wonder what it was, and if it was another emotion that her purity had protected her from feeling, but it wasn't bad or scary. It was an odd sensation that searched for satisfaction, but it wasn't forceful or impatient. It was slow and it was building. She found herself looking at the hanyou, her gaze outlining his jaw structure before tracing his lips. She hesitated to move on from them, finding herself fascinated with their shape and texture. It felt so odd and unfamiliar to be so intrigued by such a thing. She saw his mouth all the time, especially when it was shouting profanities at everyone. But now it seemed new, like she had never really seen them before. She liked how his bottom lip poked out a bit, pouty yet firm.

And then she wondered how it would taste and she felt the moment completely going downhill. _Oh no... I know what this feeling is._ She thought, forcing her stare away from him onto the grassy ground below her, _I'm feeling attracted to Inuyasha! Oh gods no. I mean... I've always had some sort of feelings for him, but my purity must have guarded me from my less than innocent wants. And without it, I'm feeling everything. Including this intense desire to taste him._ She shook her head, trying to distract herself from this new feeling. _Why now?_ She questioned inwardly, clenching her jaw. But she had a pretty good idea. Inuyasha and her were having a nice moment, one that a kiss (or a fierce makeout session if she really got her way) would be the perfect ending to the night. But there was no way she was trying it now, despite the passing seconds making her desire stronger. While it was slowly burning her insides, the venom hadn't completely eroded her common sense. She didn't need a heart of gold to figure out that locking lips with that hanyou was not a good idea.

 _Of course, when me and Inuyasha have a moment I can't even really enjoy it without some primal instincts ruining everything._ She wanted to rip her hair out, but when she took a sneaky glance over at the man again, she was happy to see that he hadn't noticed her complete meltdown. _Attractive and dense. And the worst is I can't even figure out if it's romantic feelings or just lust! What if I get like this around every male? I'm so screwed._

"Keh, what the hell is your problem?" His voice broke her out of her inward struggle, and she looked over to see him staring intently at her, "You look like you're in pain or something." That's when she realized that she had been biting her own lip, and clenching her fists so hard that her forearms had been slightly trembling. He must have thought she was going insane, although it wouldn't be completely wrong.

"I...uhh... hungry!" She choked out, grabbing her backpack and pulling out a nutrition bar. She peeled the wrapper off and then quickly ate it in a few bites. "I have more in there if you want. But wow, it's super late. *Yawn* You know, a bitch like me needs her sleep. Bother me and I'll kill you ahaha." Her fake laugh earned her a suspicious stare from her companion, who was both confused and concerned at that point given her sudden odd behavior. But it wasn't like he had time to express any of that before she laid herself down in sleeping position and shut her eyes. She had spoken so quickly that all he could do was watch and then lean his head back against the interior.

 _Well, guess there ain't nothing I could do about that._ He thought to himself, _Still... does she really feel that grateful that I'm with her? Keh, what do I care. I just need to get this cure so we can go back to jewel hunting._ He tried his best to sound firm in his thoughts, but even he didn't fully believe that for a second.

He cared. And he knew it.

 **So I'm a liar and this chapter was a bit more serious towards the end! What do you think of Kagome? I'm being very experimental right now and I'm kind of enjoying how free I get to be with her. She's such a tease with Inuyasha!**

 **I also really wanted to delve into different things that are traditionally considered _'unpure'_ so I wanted Kagome to begin really gaining a sexuality of some sort. She's always been so reserved with no indication that she felt anything that many girls her age begin to think and wonder. So, yup. She's figuring out that she can admire her body and all that. So, hope that was communicated well. Poor Inuyasha didn't even realize what was going on in that head of hers!**

 **But overall, I want this Kagome to develop into a perfect balance of the core person she was without the unrealistic expectations of being completely pure.**

 **So, let me know what you all think!**


End file.
